The Best Guys/Episodes
This is a list of episodes of the American animated series The Best Guys, which aired on the Nickelodeon cable channel from 2012-2015 and currently with a total of 3 seasons and 78 episodes. Season One: 2012-2013 #My Guardian Angel (12/31/2012) - Marx meets his guardian angle, Phil, for the first time. #The Legend of Chair Boy (1/08/2013) - Marx and Phil meet a wheelchair-bound hero called "Chair Boy". #Anime Style (1/09/2013) - Phil and Marx take a look into japanese animation......literally. #It Ain't Over 'Till The Lady Wakes Up (1/10/2013) - Lo's social worker Norette won't leave Marx's house until she can talk to Lo, who is often asleep. #Grass is Blue (1/14/2013) - Marx finds the current color of the earth's grass very strange and paints it blue around the world. #King Arthur (1/15/2013) - Marx and Phil go back in time to meet King Arthur, whom Phil tells Marx about often when telling him a bedtime story. #Lights, Camera, Axes (1/16/2013) - Phil must prevent a axe massacre on the stage of a TV show he watches often. #Baseball in August (1/17/2013) - Marx and Phil go to a baseball game to celebrate the end of the summer, even though Marx doesn't go to school anymore. #Sword Flight (1/21/2013) - Phil finds a strange sword that can fly to any place it pleases. #Copy the Copycat (1/22/2013) - Phil finds Marx copying him in every way possible and copies him back to the max as payback. #Love is in the Airplane (1/23/2013) - When Marx and Phil are on a flight to Yew Nork City, Marx falls in love with a girl for the first time. #Fanmail (1/24/2013) - Marx and Phil receive some fanmail from the viewers of the show. #Chocolate Cheese (1/28/2013) - Phil befriends a walking and talking block of cheese dipped in what it thinks is chocolate, even though it's much worse than that. #Mom Shorts (1/29/2013) - a collection of short stories centering around Marx's mom, Lo. #American Pie (1/30/2013) - Marx meets a very political pie. #Lost Horse (1/31/2013) - Marx and Phil find a horse who has unfortunately lost his way home from a storm. #Sweet Dreams (2/04/2013) - Phil dreams about things..very frightening things... #Ghoul Girl (2/05/2013) - Phil falls in love with a female ghost from the 1720s. #Best Mash Ever (2/06/2013) - Marx makes the best yet most mysterious mash potato meal ever, leaving Phil and Lo suspicious. #Stare Girl (2/07/2013) - Marx is suspicious of a girl at a mall who keeps on looking into his eyes. #Helicopter (2/14/2013) - Marx and Phil chase after a helicopter that mysteriously flows through the city. #Phil's Cereal (2/15/2013) - Phil suddenly makes cereal his favorite food in the universe and live tweets whenever he gets cereal, which actually gets him more than 2 million followers suddenly. #Clark's Birthday (2/16/2013) - Marx and Phil crash their friend Clark's 13th birthday and "make it more amazing". #Don't Feed the Squirrels (2/17/2013) - Marx and Phil feed two rabid squirrels when they are not suppose to in the first place. #Somebody I Used To Know (2/23/2013) - Phil meets his great-great grandploop in one of his hyperrealistic dreams. #Soul Train (2/24/2013) - Marx and Phil watch the popular 1996 horror film, "Soul Train", which is pretty brutal. Season Two: 2013 #Flying Pigs Killed the Radio Star (5/06/2013) - Marx must save his favorite radio station from a bunch of evil flying pigs before it's too late. #Love Hurts...Alot (5/07/2013) - Marx falls in love again, this time with someone who's not to kind of him. #Lepperchaun Troubles (5/08/2013) - Marx and Phil try to steal a pot of gold from a lepperchaun. #Bandmates (5/09/2013) - Marx and Phil form a heavy metal rock band of their own. #Chair Boy Returns (5/13/2013) - Marx and Phil meet Chair Boy for the first time in ages. #Swimming (5/14/2013) - Marx teaches Phil to swim. #Stalker Girl (5/15/2013) - Phil is being stalked by some creepy yet attractive young girl. #Before Cereal (5/16/2013) - Caveman Murks and his "friend ghost" Phelup invent cereal. #The Last Turkey (5/21/2013) - Marx and Phil try to get the last turkey in the market, yet there's someone who wants it too. #Cross My Heart and Swear to Pie (5/22/2013) - the political pie from "American Pie" comes back to teach some lessons about American Pride and why he loves it. #Space Girl Blues (5/23/2013) - Phil sings some blues about a beautiful girl from outer space. #Mister Mystery (5/27/2013) - Marx and Phil meet a man who knows how to solve mysteries better than every other mystery solver. #While the Night's Young (5/28/2013) - Phil hangs out with some friends for the night. #Chair Boy's Fight Night (5/29/2013) - Chair Boy fights a wrestler who wants to kill him for no reason. #Water's (Not) Fine (5/30/2013) - Phil and Marx go into a pool full of stange-ness and monsters. #Anteaters from Mars (6/03/2013) - Marx meets three anteaters from mars and keeps them as pets, not knowing their domestically violent nature. #Birthday (6/04/2013) - Marx celebrates Phil's 26,000,000th birthday. #Slice of Life (6/05/2013) - Phil takes a look at Lo's daily life. #Spookify 3000 (6/06/2013) - Marx builds a frankenstein robot so that he can get his own news article #Birds of a Feather Flock Forever (6/10/2013) - Marx witnesses two bird lovers spend the day in a special way. #Lee Schwong's Musical Episode (6/11/2013) - Since Marx and Phil aren't up to much lately, they hire their favorite rock musician, Lee Scwhong, to entertain the viewers of the show. #Chair Boy Legends (6/12/2013) - Marx tells some little kids about his heroic friend, Chair Boy. #I Met a Teenage Buttface (6/13/2013) - Marx and Phil meet a teen with a butt-shaped head and try their best to fix his image. #Betrayal (6/17/2013) - Phil thinks that Marx is betraying him somehow when he gets locked out of a party that Marx goes to. #Super Kid (6/18/2013) - Marx falls in a puddle of radioactive waste and gains very strange superpowers. #Barberaque (6/24/2013) - Marx goes to his friend Barbera's summer barberque. Season Three: 2014-2015 #Leafs of Fall (9/24/2014) - Marx and Phil go on a leaf hunt as a way to start the fall season. #A Ghost Finds Love (10/01/2014) - Phil helps an old friend find some love. #Not a Chance, Lance (10/08/2014) - Marx and Phil deny to give some cash to a burglar named Lance. #Soul Hugger (10/15/2014) - a mysterious girl tries to "hug" Marx's soul. #Luv Shorts (10/22/2014) - a collection of love-centered short stories. #Son of a Witch (10/29/2014) - Marx and Phil meet a boy named Ted who's mom is appearently a witch. #Break Out (With Me Today) (11/06/2014) - Marx and Phil try to break out of a jail cell that they suddenly woke up in. #Pure Idiot (11/13/2014) - Phil meets a boy who doesn't know anything and tries to get him smarter with the help of Marx. #Economy School (11/20/2014) - Phil's nephew Clansh attends a school about economics. #Kite's Nite Out (11/27/2014) - Marx and Phil watch a kite as it flies through the town at night. #Important Trash (12/04/2014) - Marx accidentally throws out some photos and must get them back before they're permanently disposed. #Marx's Girl (12/11/2014) - Marx meets up with his love from "Love Hurts...Alot" and spends the best night with her. #The Early Show with Bill Hermings (12/18/2014) - Marx watches a talk show at 5:00 in the morning. #A Chair Boy Christmas (12/25/2014) - Chair Boy celebrates christmas with Marx, Phil and Lo. #Stories From Beneath the Ground (1/01/2015) - Marx reads a comic book about an underground family. #Tokyo Love (1/09/2015) - Phil falls in love with a Tokyo hottie during a trip to Tokyo, Japan. #Space Mutts (1/16/2015) - Marx and Phil watch their favorite cartoon TV show. #April's Fool (1/23/2015) - Marx gets some painful April Fool's pranks. #Give Me Your Onlys (1/30/2015) - Marx and Phil listen to a very strange CD album from their 2nd favorite musician, Jichael Mackson. #Singing Girl (2/06/2015) - Marx and Phil meet a beautiful buxom singer named "Jessica Lee". #Raining Sloths (2/13/2015) - a bunch of sloths fall from the sky and enter the aspects of everybody's lifes, especially Marx and Phil's lifes. #Suit Hat (2/20/2015) - Marx finds a suit and hat and starts wearing them everyday. #Code Hackers (2/27/2015) - Marx and Phil meet 2 nerds who know how to hack codes like experts. #Lost Love (3/06/2015) - Marx meets up with his love once again. #Family Secrets (3/13/2015) - Marx looks through an old album of his ancestry and finds a picture of his father. #Long Lost Dad (3/20/2015; series finale) - Marx tries to contact his father, who had flew to Alaska shortly after Marx was born due to family troubles. Category:Episodes